


Remembering

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Daltonverse, Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Dalton Academy, Daltonverse - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: Near the end of Blaine’s junior year, he’s hit by a drunk driver, causing him to forget everything for the past two years and thinking he’s a freshman, before Dalton. With the help of Kurt, the Windsors, and the New Directions, can Blaine regain his lost memories?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, David Sullivan/Katherine Rivers, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Kudos: 3





	1. The Rescue

Blaine blinked open his eyes to see the stark, white ceiling above him. He groaned, not sure what had happened.

"You're awake." Said a soft voice next to him.

Blaine rolled over to see his mother, sitting in a chair next to him. "Mom, what happened?"

"You were crossing the street." She explained. "A drunk driver ran a red light and hit you." She frowned. "You don't remember?"

Blaine shook his head. "The last thing I remember is sitting in class."

She patted his hand. "I'm going to go get the doctor okay?"

Blaine nodded and she stood up and left. A few minutes later, she returned with the doctor. He was young, with black hair and green eyes, and dressed in scrubs with a face mask around his neck and gloves on. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?" He said. Blaine nodded. "What's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"What grade are you in?"

"Ninth." Blaine's mother frowned, but Blaine wasn't sure why.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Stanton High School."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Shane Anderson."

"Okay Blaine." The doctor said, writing a few things down on his clipboard. "You seem to be suffering from amnesia due to the brain trauma from the accident. Your memories should come back, with exposure to friends and familiar settings before the accident. Other than that, your injuries healed up fine. You were in a coma for a week. I'm going to sign some papers and you should be good to leave. Any questions?"

Blaine's eyes were wide. He may not know much about medicine, but he knew what amnesia meant. "How many years did I forget?"

"Two years."

A nurse came over with a wheelchair and Blaine's mother helped him into it, and wheeled him out of the room.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She told him as they walked. "We thought we lost you."

"I'm fine mom." Blaine assured her. "Except for my memory loss, but that'll will come back eventually." His mom just nodded.

* * *

When they got home, Blaine noticed right away something was off. "It seems quiet in here." He commented. "Where's Shane?"

Blaine's mom sighed. "Shane goes to a boarding school in Ohio now, it's called Dalton Academy. He wanted to come, but he has finals, so he couldn't."

A look of panic crossed Blaine's face. "What about my finals? Am I going to be held back a year?"

"No." She assured him. "You had just finished your finals when the accident happened. Don't worry, you did great on them."

Blaine yawned. "I'm kinda tired. I'm going to go take a nap."

"You go do that." She told him.

* * *

Several hours later, Blaine was woken up by banging outside his window. It was dark out now, and Blaine sleepily registered he had missed dinner. He poked his head out of the window, to see his dad nailing bars over the top of the window, his mom standing next to him. "What's going on?" Blaine asked, bewildered.

"This is for your own good." His father told him. "You can leave your room again when the summer is over, so you can go to school."

"How is imprisoning me good for me?" Blaine asked, shocked.

His mother shook her head. "Listen to your father. He knows best."

Blaine sprinted from his window and tried the bedroom door, which was also locked. For the first time, Blaine noticed his locks had been flipped, so someone could lock him in, instead of him locking them out. It struck Blaine that his parents must have been planning this. Not sure what else to do, he collapsed on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next time Blaine woke up, several hours later, it was due to a soft knocking on his window. He blearily walked over, and opened the window to be met with two faces. Two twins, with bright blonde hair and ice blue eyes, stared back at him. "Can I help you?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I'm Ethan Brightman and this is Evan Brightman." One of the twins said, pointing to his brother.

"Your brother sent us. We're here to break you out."

Blaine looked at them oddly. "And how are you going to do that with the bars in front of my window?"

One of the twins smirked and held up a saw. "We are pros at breaking into places. That's why your brother asked us." He took the saw and started sawing away at the metal bars. Surprisingly, the bars began to break.

"Grab your phone and get ready to leave." The other twin told him.

"I'm in a Harry Potter movie." Blaine muttered, before grabbing his phone and slipping on his shoes.

The twins finished sawing away the bars, and set them on the ground, so they wouldn't make noise. Blaine hopped out of the window, and landed softly on the ground next to them.

"See that car down there." One of the twins said, pointing to the only car on the street. Blaine nodded. "On our signal, run like hell to the car and jump in the front passenger seat. One, two, three, go."

Blaine sprinted down the street, past his house, the twins right behind him, and jumped into the front passenger seat. The Asian boy who was in the driver's seat looked over at Blaine, as the twins hopped in the backseat.

"Drive you Hare, drive!" One of the twins yelled, and the Asian boy rolled his eyes, but peeled away from the curb.

"I don't want to get caught either, Tweedles," he told them. "But who would be awake at three a.m.?"

The twins shrugged. "I don't know, but they might have a security system like we do."

"We don't have a security system." The Hare corrected them. "We have the Caterpillar, who has hidden cameras around the school. Except that didn't do shit for Hell Night, since Adam was a student."

The twins grinned. "First rescue mission was a success, and we rescued the Rabbit. Unless you count Pavarotti as a rescue mission."

The Hare shook his head. "Pavarotti wasn't a rescue mission. It was kidnapping a bird from Stuart. I say that as someone part of that mission. Rescuing the Rabbit, now that's a rescue mission."

"We don't have a security system." Blaine pointed out. "Where is my brother? You said he sent you."

"He did." The Hare said. "If it wasn't for Shane, we wouldn't know that you were being held against your will. He's where we are heading. I'm Wes by the way, I know the twins keep calling me the Hare."

"Where are we heading?" Blaine asked, extremely confused by the whole situation.

"Ohio of course." One of the twins said. "Where else would we be heading?"

Blaine looked at them oddly. "We're driving all the way to Ohio?"

Wes shook his head. "The twins have a private plane."

"Alice and the Little Bat can explain everything when we get to the plane." One of the twins said mysteriously, leaving Blaine even more confused than he already was.

"But why are you taking me to Ohio?" Blaine asked, confused. "I go to Stanton. And why are you all coming, if I'm just the brother of your friend?"

Wes looked at him. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You go to Dalton, Rabbit." One of the twins said. "We knew you long before we knew Shane. We're coming to help rescue you because you are our friend."

Wes pulled into an airfield, where a large jet was parked, and parked near the jet. An African-American boy was standing at the top of the stairs, next to the door.

"Was it a success?" He yelled out, as the group exited the car, and some servants came to load the car onto the plane.

"What do you think Hatter?" One of the twins yelled out, gesturing to Blaine. "Of course it was a success."

The Hatter smiled. "You better come up Blaine. Your brother is waiting."

Blaine hurried up the stairs, and past the Hatter, who smiled at him, and into the large jet. Before he had a chance to even look around, he was accosted by Shane, who pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Blaine." His brother told him. "When I learned what mom and dad planned to do to you, I knew I had to do something."

"And you certainly did something all right." Blaine said chuckling. "But I thought you had finals? I had already had mine, but thats why mom said you couldn't come down."

Shane looked at him oddly. "I haven't had finals yet, and neither have you. Damn." Shane muttered. "Another thing our parents lied about."

"Are you honestly surprised Shane?" An unknown voice called out. "We all know what your parents are like."

Blaine looked over to see where the voice came from, and stopped himself from gasping. The boy was the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen. He had porcelain skin and perfectly coifed, chestnut hair. And his eyes, god those eyes. They were an enchanting swirl of green, blue, and grey, making it impossible for Blaine to tell what color they actually were. He was dressed in a black shirt, with silver chain belts, and grey, knee high boots. His pants were black, and looked like they had been painted on. He was leaning against one of the couches, arms crossed.

Shane nodded. "Unfortunately, you're right Kurt. Unfortunately for my parents, they made the terrible decision of telling me what they were going to do to Blaine."

Blaine looked back and forth between the two of them. "The twins in the car said that the Little Bat and Alice would explain."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but headed in another direction, Shane and Blaine following. He opened a door and led the two brothers into a small bedroom. It had a twin size bed with a side table on one side, and a dresser against the opposite wall.

"This is the room the twins allow people to use if they have to get away." He explained. "I'm Alice and Shane is the Little Bat." Kurt sat down on the bed and faced Blaine. "The twins had us tell you the story since we're the only two who know it."

"What story?" Blaine asked, confused.

"The story of how you ended up at Dalton." His brother explained. "I'm sure you are wondering how you moved schools."

Blaine nodded. "Last I remember, I was sitting in class, with Erin, Micah, and Jude. I don't know why I would leave. I mean, our lives aren't perfect, we're three gay teens. But, our lives aren't that bad that I would transfer to another school in Ohio."

Kurt nodded. "I know what you mean. I was the same way, until it led to death threats."

Blaine gasped. He couldn't image someone wanting to kill Kurt. He didn't know him well, but he felt like he had known him for a long time and he couldn't believe someone would want to kill such an amazing person. But something about Kurt's statement made Blaine think something equally as terrible had happened to his friends.

"What happened to the Fab 5?" Blaine asked, scared to know the answer.

Shane sighed. "Has Erin started dating Becca yet?"

"Yeah, last week." Blaine said, nodding. He liked the other girl. She had stood up for Erin and was witty and funny. She was a great girl for his best friend.

"It was Halloween your sophomore year." Shane continued. "You, me, Erin, Becca, Micah, and Jude were all at Becca's house hanging out. Jude left as the party was winding down, but he never made it home."

Blaine gasped, and sobs escaped his throat. He sank down on the bed, and Kurt wrapped his arms around him. It seemed impossible, Jude gone. The same boy that Blaine remember running around yesterday with his camera. Except it wasn't yesterday, it was two years ago, because of the fucking amnesia. He looked up at Shane, gesturing for him to continue.

Shane sighed. "He was jumped in an alley. Someone found him and took him to the hospital, but it was too late. We never found out who did it. Jude had his camera with him, like always, and we assume he got photos, but the camera was smashed to pieces. The police attributed it to a mugging, but we all know the truth, it was a gay bashing." Shane ran his hand through his hair. "After Jude's death, we all fell apart. Erin and Becca ran away to San Francisco. Micah and I got reckless. You always told us to not make out in the living room, since anyone could walk in."

"Wait." Blaine said, stopping him. "You're gay?"

Shane blinked. "I haven't come out yet?"

Blaine shook his head. Kurt turned to Shane. "Well you have a better understanding of what Blaine forgot."

"Well, now you know I'm gay." Shane said, picking up the story. "One day, a couple of months after Jude's death, I had gone into the kitchen to get food, and Micah was shirtless on the couch, when dad came home early. I could see everything from the kitchen, but you told me to stay in there. You took the fall for me, since you were the favorite son. You told dad that Micah was your boyfriend. Dad kicked Micah out of the house and told him to never talk to us again. We learned a few months ago that he outed Micah to his parents, who sent him to a gay conversion camp. Micah escaped when the camp sent them to a book convention in San Francisco and he ran into Erin and Becca. After dad kicked Micah out, he took beating the gay out of you literally." Blaine gasped and a sob escaped his throat. He buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, who rubbed his back soothingly. "Mom did intervene when you started bleeding, which was fifteen minutes later, and I had to watch the whole thing from the kitchen. After that, I was the only member of the family who acknowledged your existence. You even told me to stay away from you at school, since you didn't want the same thing to happen to me that happened to Jude. I already got enough shit just for being your brother. When you began looking at other schools, I knew it was over. Mom and dad didn't care that you were moving to Ohio, they wanted you as far away from them as possible. Once you left, I started looking at boarding schools since I couldn't stand to be in that house without you. I went to Walcott, which was a co-ed school in Colorado."

Blaine looked at him oddly. "I thought you go to Dalton."

Shane nodded. "I'll get to that. You went to Dalton and I went to Walcott. Everything was normal, well as normal as Windsor can be, until last year. I went on a rock climbing trip in the Rockies with my class, when there was a rockslide. They didn't find me until several days later, and if it wasn't for Dwight and his unusual methods, they might have never found me."

"Dwight is a Windsor." Kurt explained at Blaine's confused expressions. "He's asleep in the other room, he hates flying."

"After the rockslide, I came back to Westerville, where Dalton is located so I could rehabilitate. We have a house there. I became friends with all the Windsors and decided to transfer here. I've been a Dalton student for about two weeks."

"Well that and my best friend." Kurt said, smirking, causing him to get hit in the face with a pillow.

"You mentioned that we learned what happened to Micah a few months ago. What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Ah." Kurt smiled. "Every year Dalton holds a Valentine's Day Fair. All the houses have booths there, and they compete to see who will raise the most money. Hanover usually wins. People from outside Dalton come and it's a lot of fun. Erin, Becca, and Micah had learned about it and came to find you. The twins ran into them and that's how we learned what happened."

Shane pulled his brother up from the bed. "Let's go. You'll want to meet everyone."

"It's a little weird." Blaine said, as they exited the room. "Everyone knows me but I don't know them."

Kurt bumped his shoulder. "It will be okay. Everyone understands. Though I can see the twins taking this opportunity to try and get away with things."

The three boys walked back into the main part of the airplane, causing everyone to look up. The Hatter from before waved Shane over. "Shane, want to play Dance Dance Revolution with me?"

Shane grinned. "Of course." He ran over to where the Hatter was. Wes and the twins were on one side, getting ready to cheer on the Hatter.

Kurt pulled Blaine over to a couch, where a boy with curly, strawberry-blonde hair was sitting, to cheer on Shane. The other boy leaned over to Kurt. "Who do you think we'll win this time?"

Kurt thought for a second. "I honestly don't know. Shane's leg is finally completely healed, otherwise I would say David will win, so I don't know. I haven't seen Shane play since his leg completely healed." Kurt turned to Blaine. "David and Shane are two of the best dancers in the Warblers, and they constantly like to play Dance Dance Revolution. It's even more interesting when Katherine, David's fiancé, joins in."

The other boy chuckled. "I remember when you got Brittany and Mike to play. That was wild." He leaned over to Blaine. "I'm Reed by the way."

Cheering arose from Wes and the twins, and Kurt, Reed, and Blaine looked up to see that while they were talking, David had beat Shane. Shane pouting, dropped down on the seat next to Reed. Suddenly, Kurt's phone began to ring. He pulled it out to see the name _Cedes_ flashing across. Kurt grinned. " _Mercedes is calling. She probably wants to see how everything went._ "

Kurt answered the call to reveal an African-American girl, who smiled. " _Hey Kurt! How did it go?"_

 _"Good._ " Kurt said, grinning. " _Blaine's next to me_."

Blaine leaned over so she could see him and waved. " _Hi, I'm Blaine. But you already knew that."_

 _"I'm Mercedes._ " She said, smiling. " _Kurt's best friend from McKinley, his old school._ "

David, Wes, and the twins looked up from where they were on the other side of the plane and ran over, both twins leaning over each of Kurt's shoulders. "We want to say hi to the talking flower." They said upon explanation.

Kurt chuckled. " _I'm going to connect you to the T.V. Cedes, since everyone wants to say hi._ " Kurt fiddled with a couple of buttons, before Mercedes' face popped up on the T.V.

" _Hi Windsors_." She said, waving back.

Kurt looked at the time, before looking oddly at his best friend. " _Why are you calling at six in the morning? Shouldn't you be at school?"_

Mercedes nodded. " _I'm actually heading towards the choir room right now. The New Directions want to say hi. We're all coming over after school today. We don't have a break like you guys do._ " She said, jokingly glaring at the Windsors, who smiled.

" _Is that Hummel?_ " Blaine heard from the phone. Seconds later, a Jewish looking boy with a Mohawk appeared in front of the phone.

" _Hi Noah_." Kurt said, waving at him. " _Why did you steal Cedes phone?"_

 _"I wanted to see if you got the hobbit._ " He said, as way of explanation. Blaine assumed he meant him.

Kurt sighed. " _Yes, we got Blaine. Cedes said you all were planning to come over this afternoon."_

The phone was taken again, and this time it ended up in the hands of an Asian goth girl, an Asian boy sitting next to her. " _We are. We haven't seen you guys in a while, so it's the perfect time to visit."_

 _"Hi Tina, Mike._ " Kurt said, waving at them. " _Who else is there?_ "

The phone moved again, until it was in front of a tall blonde girl, who was sitting in the lap of a Latina girl. Both girls were wearing cheerleading uniforms. " _Hi dolphins!_ " The blonde girl said, excitedly. " _Kurtie, you got your dolphin back._ "

Kurt smiled at her. " _Hi Brittany, Santana."_

 _"It's good you got the hobbit_." The Latina girl said, nodding. " _We'll see you this afternoon Hummel._ "

Throughout the entire exchange, Blaine was perplexed. Shane leaned over. "That's just kinda how they are. You'll get used to it."

Mercedes took the phone back. " _Well, we have to go to class soon Kurt. But we'll see you this afternoon._ "

All the Windsors waved goodbye, and Mercedes hung up. Kurt turned to Blaine, who was still a little confused. "Don't worry, they all really like you. That's just how they show it."

Kurt wandered away with Reed to do something, from the sounds of their conversation, it sounded like they were discussing fashion. Wes and David had started playing Halo, the twins cheering them on. And Dwight was still sound asleep in the chair. Shane slid over to Blaine, who was watching Kurt as he walked away. "Something on your mind?"

Blaine nodded. "I think I like Kurt. I know I've only known him for a couple of hours, but I really like him. I feel like I've known him forever."

But Shane simply smiled cryptically. "That's good." He said, before walking away to watch the Halo game, leaving Blaine to ponder his brother's message.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the plane touched down, making Blaine look up in suprise. "That seemed fast." He said to Kurt, still confused.

"The twins' plane is faster than a normal jet." Kurt explained. "That's the other reason we took it, besides it being the only way we could sneak you out of California without anyone knowing."

Dwight, who had been sound asleep up until that moment, jumped up before he realized that they had touched down.

The twins stood in front of the door with a clipboard in their hands. "Blaine, you're in Kurt's car with Reed and Shane." Blaine nodded. "Wes and David, you're in our car."

The door opened, and Blaine stepped out into the bright Ohio sun. Kurt led the group over to his car, which was a black Navigator. Reed and Shane hopped quickly into the back seat, leaving Blaine with the front passenger seat. As they all got in, Shane and Reed dissolved into giggles in the back seat.

Kurt scowled at them. "If I had a pillow, I would throw it at you two."

Blaine fiddled with the radio, before settling on a pop station. The words of Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_ , filtered out and Blaine bopped along with the music. "I like this song." Causing Shane and Reed to break out into another set of giggles.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ignore them, they're just trying to be annoying."

Blaine thought back to something Mercedes had said on the plane ride. "What did Mercedes mean by the fact we have a break?"

"Oh." Kurt lit up. "Dalton gives students the last week before finals off, so we can study. At least, that's what it's supposed to be used for, no one really does. It's also the reason we could go get you from California. Chaz, our prefect, knows we are doing this, so he left the doors open for us."

"You will be fine to take your finals." Shane filed in from the back seat. "The doctor said you didn't lose any knowledge, just memories of specific events."

Kurt turned down a road, and soon they were in front of a large building that reminded Blaine of Hogwarts. "Is this Dalton?"

Kurt nodded. "That's South and Main, where we have classes. We dorm in a different building."

He pulled around the corner, and in front of a large gate. Kurt scanned his ID, before the gate opened and he pulled through. They drove through the Dalton grounds, until they stopped in a parking lot in front of a large, mansion like building. Kurt parked the car and the whole group got out. As they were walking towards the building, a voice called out. "Hey Windsors!"

Blaine turned around to see another boy walking towards them. He had gelled back, blonde hair and piercing green eyes

Kurt crossed his arms in indifference. "What do you want Logan?"

"I heard about Blaine." Logan said, turning to the other boy. "I'm glad you're back." He told him. "It's good to see you."

"Thanks Logan." Blaine said, smiling.

"Let's go." Kurt said, tugging on Blaine's elbow and continuing the walk towards the mansion.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, confused.

"That was Logan Wright." Shane explained. "Or the Knave, as the twins like to call him. He's also your ex."

"And a huge dick." Kurt muttered. Kurt led the group up to the doors, Wes, David, the twins, and Dwight joining them. He turned to Blaine. "Welcome to Windsor." Before pulling the door open and allowing Blaine to step inside.


	2. Welcome to Dalton

Blaine stepped into the foyer and looked around in shock. Windsor, which looked incredible on the outside, was even more incredible on the inside. The foyer was large, with a marble staircase in the center. On either side of the staircase were hallways. The foyer had several tables and chairs, where a couple of boys were sitting around. They looked up and waved to the Windsors, but went back to what they were doing. The decor was Victorian style, with rugs, intricate furniture, and beautiful paintings. It surprised Blaine that a group of teenage boys, especially boys as wild as the Windsors, lived here, that he lived here.

A tall, athletically built boy about their age with brown hair and green eyes appeared in the foyer. "Welcome back. I see it was a success."

"Of course it was Chaz." The twins said, smirking. "Did you really doubt us?"

"Blaine, this is Charlie Amos, prefect of Windsor House." Kurt said, pointing to the boy in the foyer. "But we all just call him Chaz."

Chaz smiled at Blaine. "Good to have you back Blaine. I'll let you get settled."

Kurt led Blaine to the marble staircase and up it. At the top of the staircase, they turned left and went halfway down the hallway, till they stopped at room 206.

"This is your dorm." Kurt explained. "I figured you would want to see it. Shane's your roommate."

Shane and Reed walked past the two. "We're kicking you out of your room Kurt, bye." Shane yelled as the walked away.

"Stay away from my bed." Kurt called back, before rolling his eyes. "I guess I'm hiding in your room for the time being."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Does this happen very often?"

Kurt nodded. "I usually hide in your room, or they kick you out of your room and you hide in mine. It's payback for the past few months." He muttered the last part to himself, so Blaine wouldn't hear.

Blaine stepped into the room and looked around. It reminded him of his and Shane's rooms back in California. Blaine had been too tired the day before to realize that things were missing from his room, but now he noticed that they were in this room. He sat down on the bed that he knew was his, from the signed Katy Perry and Wicked posters he remembered being in his room. Blaine's eyes drifted over to the cork board with the photos on it. There were group photos of the Windsors on there, along with another group of boys. There was a photo of the Windsors and a group of kids that Blaine assumed were the New Directions, since he recognized Tina, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Puck, standing on top of a teetering tower of furniture. But the photos that struck him the most was one of him and another boy, their backs against the sunset and giving off the allusion that they were a couple, and the photo of the Fab 5. It made Blaine happy to know that he hadn't forgotten his friends. But Blaine also realized that he had a boyfriend, someone who loved him and cared about him. He took a chance glance at Kurt, who was looking around the room, and hoped it was him. But that was too much to ask for, right?

Blaine opened a drawer in his side table, and stared in shock at what he saw. "Kurt?" He asked hesitantly, causing the other boy to look over. "Can you explain something for me?"

"Sure." Kurt said, walking over. "What is..." but he stopped in his tracks when he realized what Blaine was staring at. There, nestled innocently in the top drawer, were a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the bed, motioning for Blaine to follow. "We were going to tell you. We were just going to wait till you settled in a little bit. I take it you know what that means?"

Blaine nodded. "I have a boyfriend. I mean, I'm not a one night stand type of person, and I doubt that has changed in two years." He pointed to the photo on the cork board, causing Kurt to smile. "I figured it out from that picture. It's you, isn't it?"

"How did you figure it out?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Well for one, you and Shane were the only ones who knew that story, and I gathered from the conversations on the plane that you haven't been at Dalton as long as the others. Meaning, I would have known them longer. It wouldn't make sense for me to tell you something, that I haven't told them, unless you were my boyfriend." He took Kurt's hand, rubbing circles on the palm and causing Kurt's breath to catch. "I've also felt drawn to you, ever since I met you on the plane. It seemed like I had known you for a long time. That explains Shane's comment though." Blaine said, blushing.

Kurt looked at him confused. "What did Shane say?"

"Back on the plane," Blaine explained. "When you and Reed left to discuss fashion, I told Shane that I had a crush on you. He simply smiled mysteriously and said, 'that's good' before walking away."

Kurt chuckled. "That sounds a lot like Shane."

Blaine eyes drifted to Kurt's lips and back to his face. As if by a magnetic pull, the two boys got closer and closer together, until they met in a soft kiss. Blaine breathed in as he kissed Kurt, wrapping his hand around Kurt's head and pulling him in. It felt right, like every single thing that he had ever done had led him to this moment. Blaine felt Kurt's hand slip up to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone.

Suddenly, Blaine saw flashes before his eyes. He was sitting on a tall building in a city, other skyscrapers around them, and fireworks going off as they kissed. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurt pulled away. He smiled, and shifted his body so they were pressed up against each other, hands interlocked, and just savoring the moment.

After a while, Kurt said. "You don't have to date me, just because you did before the accident."

"No." Blaine assured him. "That has nothing to do with it. I've had a crush on you ever since I laid eyes on you in that airplane, not knowing who you were. I thought you were an angel, how beautiful you are."

Kurt blushed. "Even after you forgot me, you can still make me blush."

"I think I had a memory flash." Blaine admitted, causing Kurt to look up in shock.

"When? What did you see?"

"When we were kissing." Blaine explained. "I saw us, on top of a building in a city, kissing as fireworks went off."

Kurt smiled. "That was our first kiss, before. It was Christmas break, and the twins had taken all of us to New York, because they own a penthouse there. It was my first time in New York and I was so excited. We were also dancing around one another at the time, and Logan, who you met earlier, was pining after me. I didn't like him, but that didn't stop him from trying. There was a New Years party and we had gone up to the top of the roof. I had commented that I never got my New Years kiss, and you told me it was still technically New Years and kissed me. The twins ended up getting grounded to Ohio after the party, and got their limo taken away.

"I wish I could remember that." Blaine admitted.

"You will." Kurt assured him. "It's already been a day, and you've had one memory. They'll come back, especially since you are surrounded by the Windsors again."

A knocking sounded on the door and Kurt and Blaine separated. "Come in!" Kurt called out.

Shane peered in, before opening the door all the way and walking in. "Chaz just told me that he got a call from Ramsey. She wants you, me, and Blaine in her office right away."

Kurt sighed and stood up from the bed, pulling Blaine up with him. "I should have expected this." He said as they headed down the staircase. "Your parents probably figured out that you were gone, and knew that we were the only ones who would do this."

Blaine followed his brother and boyfriend through the Dalton grounds towards South and Main. "Who's Ramsey?"

"Ramsey is the Dean of Discipline." Shane explained. "If you couldn't tell, we get into trouble a lot, so we're in her office at lot. She likes you though, since you are one of the more well behaved Windsors."

The three boys entered Ramsey's office and the receptionist looked up at them. "You can go in boys." She said, gesturing to the door. "Dean Ramsey is waiting for you."

Blaine entered the office, Shane and Kurt following behind him, but what he saw next made him stop in his tracks. A trim woman in her forties, who was slightly on the heavy side with watery grey eyes and severely tied red hair. She wore a red blouse and black pants with black heels. She was sitting behind a desk, who Blaine assumed was Ramsey. Leaning up against the wall with their arms crossed were a man and a woman. The woman was tall and beautiful, with platinum blond hair cut into a short bob. She wore a white blouse and long black skirt with black heels and silver rimmed glasses. The man was tall and sprightly with curly brown hair and a mustache. He wore a black shirt and jeans. But sitting in the chairs in front of Ramsey were his parents. Mrs. Anderson turned around when they entered.

"Oh, thank god you're okay Blaine. When we discovered you were missing this morning, we didn't know what to think." Blaine didn't miss the glare that his dad shot Kurt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," Dean Ramsey said, causing them to turn around. "Why don't you tell Blaine, Shane, and Kurt what you told me?" Blaine could tell from her tone that she didn't totally believe his parents.

* * *

_Six hours earlier..._

Marlene and Bartholomew Anderson were sitting in their kitchen, Marlene was making breakfast at the island, while Bart was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, when their gardener ran in. He was a young man, in his late twenties with blonde hair and grey eyes. They had hired him about a year ago, and he was good at his job.

"Mr and Mrs Anderson, you need to see this." He gasped out, motioning for them to follow him.

He led them around the side of the house, near where Blaine's bedroom window was. "I was heading into the garage, to get the lawnmower, when I passed by Blaine's bedroom window and saw this."

All of the staff had been informed of the situation with Blaine, and told not to mention it, so the gardener knowing about the bars was not unusual. Marlene and Bartholomew looked down at the ground, to see the bars they had put on the window twelve hours earlier, sawed off and sitting on the ground. The window was opened, and there was no sign of Blaine anyway. The elder Andersons looked at one another. There was only one answer for this, and it lay in Ohio.

* * *

_The present..._

"When we realized you had run away," Marlene said, wiping tears out of her eyes and playing the part perfectly. "We knew you had to have come back here. Come back to California with us, Blaine." She pleaded. "It's where you belong."

Kurt and Shane made eye contact and rolled their eyes. It was clear that the Andersons were trying to play the part of the concerned parents, and pin this on Blaine.

"Well Blaine," Dean Ramsey said. "We heard what your parents said, what's your side of the story?" It was clear Dean Ramsey knew that the Andersons were lying, and she wanted the real story out of Blaine.

"Whatever my parents told you was a lie." Blaine said, not making eye contact with the Andersons and instead facing Dean Ramsey. "After I woke up at the hospital yesterday, the doctor told my mom that in order for my memories to come back, I should be exposed to what was normal for me before the accident, which would mean Dalton. But my parents didn't tell me that I ever went to Dalton. They said Shane went to Dalton and had finals, which is why he couldn't be there. But that's a lie, because neither Shane nor I have had finals yet. They kept me under the impression that I still went to Stanton. After we got home, I went to my room to take a nap, since I was tired. When I woke up, it was because of banging on my window. I went to see what was going on, and my parents were nailing bars to my window. When I asked them why, they said it was for my own good, and that they would let me out when it was time to go to school in the fall again. But they had no intention of sending me back to Dalton. I tried my door, but they had switched the locks on that too, so I was locked in. I went back to sleep, and the next time I woke up it was because the twins were there to break me out. They took my back to their plane and I met the rest of the Windsors. We just got back to Dalton at seven this morning."

Dean Ramsey looked at Shane to see what he would say. "Blaine's correct. Except he doesn't know what happened before. Yesterday, I got a call from my mom. I had told her to call me whenever Blaine woke up, because the twins said I could take their plane to go see Blaine. She told me Blaine was awake but had amnesia, and thought he was still a freshman. I told her I would get on the plane and be out there in a couple of hours, but she told me stay put. She told me that the doctors said Blaine needed to be around familiar settings before the accident to regain his memories. So I told her that the twins could send their plane out to pick Blaine up so he could come back to Dalton. But she told me no. I asked why, since it seemed like the easiest solution." Shane began to get choked up. "She said that Blaine didn't remember coming out, and that she and dad wanted to keep it that way. She then told me that she was planning on putting bars on the window and sending Blaine back to Stanton in the fall. Stanton was bad enough when Blaine had friends there, but none of them are there any more, so it would just be hell. I was shocked, and told the Windsors about it and they came up with the plan to break Blaine out."

Everyone turned to Kurt, to see what he would say. Kurt nodded. "My story is the same as Shane and Blaine's. Shane got the call, so we all jumped on the plane and broke Blaine out. We had just gotten back. We were going to come and tell you that Blaine was back, Dean Ramsey, but we got the call from you before we had the chance to."

Ramsey glared at the Andersons, who sank back in their chairs. "You lied to me. You told me Blaine had run away. But why would these three lie, and have the exact same story without knowing what I was going to ask them before? Both Blaine and Shane's tuition has been paid through the rest of their high school career, so no matter what you decide to do, they can stay."

Kurt knew that was probably true for Blaine, but Shane's senior year tuition hadn't probably been paid. But Kurt also knew Dean Ramsey and knew she would wave the tuition for one student so they didn't have to go back to a bad home environment.

Mr. Anderson scowled at Blaine, mad that he had been busted. "I'll give you one option, son. You come back with your mother and I and go to Stanton, you never set foot in this school again, and you never talk to anyone from this school. Or, you stay here and you're disowned. No coming back for vacations and you can never talk to your mother or I, ever again. It's your choice."

Blaine stared back at his father defiantly. Kurt knew what his boyfriend would chose. No one had ever been able to force Blaine Anderson to do what he didn't want to do. "I guess you don't have a son anymore."

Mr. Anderson pulled his wife up. "Come on Marlene, we're done here."

"Mom, dad, wait." Shane called out as his parents began to leave, causing them to turn around. "I guess you don't have any sons. Also, I'm gay."

Mr. Anderson stared at his youngest son in shock, before leaving the room. Shane collapsed into a chair, his face in his hands. Blaine rubbed his brother's back. Dean Ramsey stared at them sadly. "You three are always welcome here. You may go."

"Blaine, wait." Medal called out, causing the three to turn around. "I'm glad you are okay." She smiled.

Blaine sighed as the three of them headed across campus towards Windsor. "Where are Shane and I going to go for breaks? Will we have to stay at Dalton?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Kurt assured them.

Shane whipped around. "Are you serious?"

Kurt nodded. "I just have to make a call when we get back, but I'm sure he will agree."

When they entered Windsor House again, the twins bounced up to them. "Alice, make your magic cookies."

"We haven't had them in forever."

Kurt chuckled. "I'll make them, Tweedles. I just need to make a call first."

Kurt headed down the hallway, and ducked into a spare room, before pulling his phone out and hitting number two on the speed dial, number one obviously belonging to Blaine.

After a few seconds, the call picked up and Kurt held the phone up to his ear. " _Hey dad."_

_"Hey kiddo. I take it your rescue mission went well."_

_"It did. Blaine's fine, and we're back at Windsor. He doesn't remember anything after the end of his freshman year of high school, but memories are already coming back, so there's hope. I actually wanted to ask you something."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Shortly after we arrived back at Windsor, Chaz got a call that Ramsey wanted Shane, Blaine, and I in her office. When we arrived, we found Blaine and Shane's parents there, along with Howard and Medal. They had told Ramsey that Blaine had run away. After we explained the situation, Ramsey was obviously mad at them. They gave Blaine an ultimatum, go back with them and never talk to us again, or stay here and be disowned. You know Blaine, it's obvious what he chose."_

_"...how's Blaine doing?"_

_"Not well, given the situation, but he has all of us. But after Blaine chose, Shane basically_ _disowned himself so neither of them have a place to stay when school is out."_

_"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"_

_"Can they please stay with us? Blaine and I wouldn't even share a bed with each other. I just thought it would be easiest since all the other Windsors don't even live close to Dalton."_

_"Of course they can. I want to talk to Blaine soon, have him meet me."_

_"That's fine. The New Directions are coming today after school to see Blaine, so we can get a ride back with Finn."_

_"Have you told Blaine the whole story behind the accident yet?"_

_"No, and given his parent's record of lying about this situation, I don't think they did either. All he knows is that he was hit by a drunk driver, not the rest of the story. But with the New Directions coming over, we'll tell him then. We all just wanted him to get settled."_

_"Good, he deserves to know the whole story. How are you doing with this Kurt? And be honest, the boy you love just forget you existed."_

_"I'm doing fine dad. Better than the last time you talked to me. The Windsors are really helping. And we kissed."_

_"You did?"_

_"Yeah, he thought I was cute ever since he met me on the plane. And I had to tell him we were dating, he deserves to know. So, I think we're together again. We haven't had a chance to talk much. But, we're taking it slow."_

_"Good, you deserve this Kurt, after all the shit you've gone through in high school. With everything that happened at McKinley, and then Hell Night and Blaine's accident. I only wish I could have done something."_

_"You did do something. You accepted me. I don't blame you for anything. Letting me transfer to Dalton was the best decision you ever made. I love you dad, bye."_

_"I love you too Kurt."_

Kurt hung up the phone, before heading back into the common room. Wes and David had started up a game of Halo, and were playing in the corner. Dwight was sitting on the window sill, reading a rather large book that Kurt didn't even want to know what it was about. Reed and Shane sat on the couch, cuddling, and talking to Blaine, who was sitting in an armchair near by. The twins were notoriously absent, which couldn't mean anything good.

"Hey." Blaine said, as Kurt came down and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Shane smirked. "I take it everything is good between you two?"

Kurt blushed. "No thanks to you." He said, glaring. "I mean really Shane? 'That's good,' be a little more obvious, why don't you?"

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend. "How was your call?"

"Oh, I have to talk to you and Shane about that." Kurt said, lighting up. "I called my dad, and he said you and Shane can stay at our house over the breaks. He wants to see you Blaine, he was really worried. I told him we can ride back with Finn, since the New Directions are coming over today."

"Finn is Kurt's stepbrother and is in the New Directions." Shane explained, at Blaine's confused look. "You didn't have to do that." He said, turning to his brother's boyfriend.

Kurt waved it off. "Nonsense. Dad and Carole love you, and I don't want you two staying at Dalton over the breaks." He stood up, pulling Blaine with him. "I believe we promised the twins cookies."

The couple headed down the hallway and towards the kitchen. "Do I usually come with you when you bake?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I'm the only one who cooks or bakes around here. Reed could, but he's been banned from the kitchen, because he injures himself so often, and the others can't cook or bake for shit. I allow you in there. We would usually listen to music and sing, and you would sit on the counter and hand me the ingredients I need."

"That sounds like fun." Blaine said, smiling.

"It is." Kurt grinned. "It also allows us to escape the insanity of Windsor House for a while, and have time to ourselves."

As two entered the kitchen, Kurt pulled out his phone and started playing music, while Blaine hopped up onto the counter. As Kurt grabbed what he needed for the cookies, Blaine looked around the kitchen.

"What's that?" He asked, gesturing to the scorch mark on the ceiling.

Kurt chuckled. "That's from before I came to Dalton, but the story I heard is that David's afro caught on fire, and you and Wes got to shave it off."

"When did you come to Dalton?" Blaine asked, as Kurt grabbed the ingredients for the cookies. "I know you haven't been here as long as everyone else, but I want to hear the story."

Kurt smiled. "I told you about how I was part of my glee club at my old school, the New Directions?" Blaine nodded. "Well, it was around the time of Sectionals, which is the first show choir competition. We were up against The Hipsters and The Warblers, who are Dalton's glee club. New Directions always does mash-up competitions between the boys and the girls around the time of Sectionals. Puck oh so kindly suggested that I spy on the Warblers, which I did. I was playing the role of a new student and you were on your way to a Warblers performance. I asked you what was going on, and you took me to the performance. Afterwards, you, Wes, and David told me you knew I was a spy, and we became friends. When things got out of hand at McKinley, I transferred here."

"Wow." Blaine said, thinking about Kurt's statement, as Kurt mixed the ingredients together. "Since I'm meeting them later, tell me about the New Directions."

Kurt grinned. "Well, you already met Mercedes. She's my best friend at McKinley and a total diva. She was the first one you met originally, and the one I first came out to. We tell each other everything. Rachel is a like a mini-Barbra Streisand. I competed with her for solos all the time at McKinley, and she is extremely self-centered and ambitious, but she is the most similar to me. She's in an on again, off again relationship with my step-brother. Tina is an absolute sweetheart. She's the one I always talk to about fashion. She used to fake a stutter so people wouldn't talk to her. She's dating Mike, who is extremely nice and an amazing dancer. He and Artie were the ones to stood up to the bully, Karofsky, for me. Artie is in a wheelchair. He's our best rapper and is a member of the football team thanks to my step-brother."

Blaine looked at him oddly. "How did that happen?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. I don't tend to pay attention to that kind of stuff. Finn is my step- brother. Our parents got married a couple of days before I transferred to Dalton. They actually sacrificed their honeymoon so I could go here. I introduced them because I had a crush on Finn."

"I take it that didn't turn out well?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "And thank god it didn't. We would be terrible together. It was hero worship that occurred because he was the nicest bully. He's now extremely protective of me. He wants to make up for the time he bullied me. He's actually a really good brother, believe it or not. Puck is another member of the football team. He's the one who sent me to spy. I suppose I should thank him for that." Kurt said, thinking for a second. "He used to be one of the worst bullies, but now thinks of me as a little brother. Sam is the one of the newest members of the New Directions. He transferred to McKinley at the beginning of the year. He got a black eye standing up for me. He's nice and the least homophobic of the guys, since he went to a school like Dalton before McKinley. He and Finn are constantly competing for girls and football positions. Next is Brittany. She's a cheerleader and a little ditzy. She calls anybody who's gay, a dolphin, because she says dolphins are gay sharks. I dated her for a week.

Blaine gaped at him. "You have to tell me that story sometime."

"I will. She'll kiss anyone, girl or boy. The reason she dated me, is that she wanted a perfect record of kissing everyone in the school. She's really sweet though. Santana is another cheerleader. She can be a bitch, but she cares for everyone in the club. She's best friends with Brittany and has a weird, on, off friendship with Quinn. Quinn is another cheerleader. She and Rachel fight over Finn a lot. She got pregnant last year, when she was dating Finn, except it was Puck's baby. She can be a bitch, but is actually a really sweet girl. The last and newest member is Lauren. She's the only girl on the wrestling team. I don't actually know her that well, since she was my replacement when I left New Directions, though she knows I don't have any hard feelings about that. And those are them, the New Directions."

"Wow." Blaine looked shocked. "They seem like a lot."

Kurt chuckled. "They can be a little bit much, but they're like family to me."

The timer dinged and Kurt pulled the cookies out of the oven, before putting them in containers labeled with the Windsor's names. At Blaine's questioning look, he explained. "When I first started making these, the Windsors would fight over them all the time since they are, as the twins call them, 'magical cookies'. I started to just give everyone their own containers to stop them from fighting."

As Kurt placed the last of the cookies into the containers, Chaz poked his head into the doorway. "Hey Kurt, Blaine. I just wanted to tell you that the New Directions are here. They're in the common room."

"Thanks Chaz." Kurt said, as he picked up the containers and Blaine jumped off the counter, following him.

The couple headed back towards the common room, following their prefect. They stopped outside the common room door, and Kurt turned to his boyfriend. "Are you ready to meet the New Directions?"

Blaine nodded and stepped into the common room.


	3. The New Directions

When Blaine entered the common room, the group of people who were with the Windsors looked up. Blaine recognized some of them from the call on the plane, but he believed he could recognize the others from Kurt's descriptions.

Brittany jumped up and bounced over to him, wrapping him a hug. "Dolphin! I'm glad you're okay, especially after what happened."

Blaine hugged her back, and then followed Kurt over to the sofa, where Reed and Shane were. Kurt grasped his hand when they sat down, making Blaine smile. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes, who raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who simply shrugged.

Puck grinned at Blaine. "I'm glad you're okay man. After watching what happened, you're lucky you are alive."

"What do you mean, watching what happened?" Blaine asked, making the Windsors freeze.

"You haven't told him?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt shook his head. "We were going to wait for you guys, before we told the whole story."

"What happened that day?" Blaine asked, confused.

Shane sighed. "What did our parents tell you about the accident?"

"Just that I was hit by a drunk driver. Why, did something more happen?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "It was a Saturday and the New Directions had come up to Westerville to see us. We hadn't seen each other for a couple of weeks, and it was just a day to have fun. We were downtown, heading to get ice cream. I was walking with you, Reed, and Shane. We were in the middle of the group, when a drunk driver came speeding down the road. Shane pulled Reed out of the way, but I didn't have time to react. The last thing I remember, is you pushing me out of the way."

"Kurt blacked out from the shock." Mercedes explained. "I was already across the street and saw the entire thing. The drunk driver sped away, but other drivers stopped to help. They took you to the hospital in Westerville. We tried to visit, but your parents wouldn't let us."

Shane sighed. "About two days later, when you were still in the coma, our parents told me that they were moving you to California. I tried to come with, but they told me to stay in Westerville to prepare for exams. And you know what happened after that."

Blaine stared at them shocked, before turning to Kurt with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you had to go through that."

"Hey." Kurt grabbed his hand and looked directly into his eyes. "I'm okay. You saved me and the important thing is, you're alive. Your memories will come back, they already started to."

"Your memories came back?" Finn asked, surprised.

Blaine nodded. "Only one, but that means the others would come back."

"Which memory came back?" Mike asked, curious.

Blaine blushed, and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, who giggled before mumbling.

"What is that Blaine?" Wes asked grinning, happily annoying his friend.

Blaine sighed. "I had a memory of Kurt and I's first kiss, when we kissed."

The common room interrupted into chaos.

"Get some!" Santana smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

The girls cooed. "So does this mean you are together?" Quinn asked, curious.

Kurt and Blaine looked at one another hesitantly, before nodding.

Puck clapped him on the back. "I'm happy for you two. You deserve it."

The Windsors cheered. "Now we don't have to go through you two dancing around each other!" Wes said happily, making the other laugh.

As Blaine watched his friends laugh and talk, he was struck with a memory. He was walking down a street, the Windsors and New Directions around them, talking and laughing. He was with Reed, Shane, and Kurt, laughing at something his brother had said, as the group approached a crosswalk.

When the memory ended, he was met with Kurt's concerned face. "What happened? Are you okay? You went really out of it for a minute there."

Blaine smiled. "I'm fine Kurt. I just had a memory flash."

"What was it?" Rachel asked, curious, causing all the Windsors and New Directions to turn to Blaine.

"We were walking down a street. I was talking with Reed, Kurt, and Shane, and we were laughing at something Shane said, as we all approached a crosswalk."

Kurt smiled sadly. "That was right before you got hit. The crosswalk we came up to was the one where the drunk driver hit you. Us talking about it must have triggered another memory."

The twins looked at one another before smirking. "We have an idea."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and turned to Kurt. "Should I be concerned about this?" He whispered.

"Probably." Kurt said, nodding. "The twins' ideas don't always turn out the best."

Chaz raised an eyebrow. "What are you two up to?"

"Well, the Rabbit's memories are coming back when he's exposed to things that are similar to that memory." Evan said, smirking.

"And a lot of his memories involve our pranks." Ethan finished, before grabbing a Nerf gun and shooting David in the forehead.

Kurt dived off the back of the couch, pulling Blaine with him, so they were crouched behind the couch they were formally sitting on, for cover. Reed and Shane, along with Mike and Mercedes joined them, while Rachel, Puck, Brittany, and Santana crouched behind the couch next to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Blaine hissed as Kurt started pulling Nerf guns out from under the couch and passing them out to the surrounding teenagers.

"Twice weekly Nerf gun war." Kurt explained as he handed Blaine a gun, who took it, not sure what else to do. "About twice a week, the twins instigate a Nerf gun war in Windsor. Sometimes it more than that, depending on the week."

To Blaine's shock, the New Directions immediately took the guns and began firing back at Wes, David, Dwight, Ethan, and Evan, who had taken refuge on the other side of the common room. Sometime in the commotion, Chaz had left, not wanting to get involved this time.

"They've been here for this before." Kurt explained, sensing Blaine's confusion. "This is not the first time they've experienced it."

Suddenly, Blaine was hit by a whole ton of memories. They played as a montage, all featuring him and the Windsors engaged in a Nerf gun fight. Kurt was present in some of them, but not all. Through the memories, Blaine could see himself and the Windsors grow up before his eyes. Some of them contained boys that Blaine did not recognize, and he assumed they were graduates.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked concerned, as Blaine regained consciousness.

Blaine nodded. "I just had a whole ton of memories of me engaged in a Nerf gun war with the Windsors. You are right, they do do this a lot." He smirked, before ducking out from behind the coach, Kurt following suit, and firing back at the twins' barrage of bullets.

"The Rabbit is back!" The twins yelled excitedly. "It worked." Before firing back twice as hard as before.

"What's the plan Kurt?" Mike asked, as he ducked back behind the couch.

Kurt grinned. "Pin them back to the wall. We have the advantage of numbers, let's use it."

As Blaine leaped out from behind the couch, shooting his Nerf gun with Kurt at his side, he felt a sense of rightness. Kurt grinned as the two worked in tangent with one another, nailing both Wes and David multiple times. Even though Blaine didn't remember the Nerf gun wars, he acted on instinct. With a smile on his face, Kurt resumed his battle with the other Windsors.

* * *

About two hours later, Kurt collapsed on the couch, next to Blaine, which had been the only piece of furniture that wasn't knocked over in the battle. After two hours, both sides had declared a truce, since there didn't seem to be any winner.

Chaz strode back into the room, from where he had been waiting outside the common room door, hand on his hip. "Well Tweedles, did you get what you wanted?"

The entire room turned questionably to Blaine, who nodded. "Some of my memories came back."

The twins high-fived and cheered, causing everyone to roll their eyes, since they didn't expect the twins' crazy plan to work, but they still smiled, since it was important that Blaine was getting memories back.

Finn glanced down at his phone. "That went longer than I thought. We have to get going."

The Windsors waved goodbye, as the New Directions filed out of the common room. "Hey Finn!" Kurt called to his brother, as he headed out the door.

"Yeah Kurt?" Finn asked, turning around.

"Blaine and I are going to get a ride back with you." Kurt explained. "Burt wants to see Blaine."

"That's fine." Finn said, as the three boys headed out of Windsor and towards Finn's beat-up pickup truck. "Burt loves you." He explained to Blaine. "And he's not going to threaten you with his shotgun, since he already did that."

"Finn!" Kurt wacked his brother in the shoulder.

"What?" Finn asked, looking completely stumped. "I was reassuring Blaine."

The three boys climbed into Finn's truck, Kurt and Blaine sitting in the back seat. Finn turned on a Katy Perry station, and Kurt flashed his brother a look of gratitude. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and smiled gratefully at him.

"How are you taking this?" Kurt whispered to his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled at him. "It's a lot to take in." He whispered back. "But you, the New Directions, and the Windsors have been amazing. I can see why I'm friends with them."

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and within minutes, was fast asleep.

"How is he doing?" Finn whispered to his brother.

Kurt sighed. "It's a lot for him. The Windsors overwhelmed me when I transferred to Dalton, and I hadn't just lost two years worth of memories. He says he's fine, but I think there's more. I'm going to let him sleep, it's been a long two days."

The rest of the two hour car ride passed in silence, since both Finn and Kurt wanted Blaine to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Finn pulled up outside the Hudson-Hummel house.

"Hey Blaine. We're here." Kurt gently shook Blaine awake, who yawned and looked around, blinking sleepily. Kurt chuckled. "C'mon sleepyhead. My parents want to see you."

"Did I sleep the whole way?" Blaine asked as they all got out of the truck.

Kurt nodded. "Finn and I let you sleep, since it's been a long two days." They approached the door and Kurt turned to Blaine. "You ready to meet my parents?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt opened the door, letting Blaine in first.


	4. The Hudson-Hummels

Kurt and Finn followed Blaine into the house, kicking their shoes off in the entryway, so Blaine did the same.

"Dad!" Kurt called out, heading into the house. "We're here!"

Finn had disappeared somewhere, presumably to get food. Blaine found himself wondering what Kurt's dad looked like, and what he was like. He knew Kurt's dad was accepting, and that Kurt's parents loved him, but that was it. A larger man in jeans, a flannel, and a baseball cap came around the corner. Kurt walked over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey dad." The father and son broke apart and turned to Blaine, before pulling him into the hug. After a few seconds, the group broke apart, Blaine smiling.

"While it is nice to see Blaine." A woman's voice sounded from the door, causing the group to turn. She was dressed fashionably, with a dark blue peasant blouse with a floral pattern, black pants, brown sandals, and dyed blonde hair in a pixie cut. "I'm sure Kurt and Blaine want to eat dinner."

"Sure Carole." Kurt's dad said grinning, and following his wife into the dining room.

Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's and smiled at him, before tugging his boyfriend into the dining room. "C'mon, let's see what Carole made for dinner."

When the two boys entered the dining room, Finn, Carole, and Kurt's dad were already seated at the table, leaving two open seats next to one another for Kurt and Blaine. Kurt flashed his parents a grateful smile, and took a seat next to his boyfriend.

"Thank you for inviting me over sir." Blaine said, smiling charmingly at Kurt's dad.

He laughed. "I thought we were done with this sir business. Damn Anderson dapperness. Call me Burt."

Kurt chuckled from his seat next to Blaine, causing Blaine to look at him. "This is probably the most normal conversation I've had all day."

"So Blaine," Carole said, causing Blaine to turn to her. "How has Dalton been?"

"Dalton's great." Blaine said, smiling. "I can't believe I go there. I can't believe the Windsors flew all the way out to California to get me."

"Windsors protect our own." Kurt reassured him. "And your brother was a mess yesterday. I'm surprised we got him to calm down enough to get on the twins' plane."

"I'm glad you're okay dude." Finn said, grinning. "And your memories are already coming back, so that's good."

Burt and Carole looked up. "I thought you said only one of Blaine's memories had come back?" Burt asked Kurt.

"At the time I called you, only one had." Kurt explained.

"I had more come back when the New Directions were at Windsor." Blaine said. "It was mostly thanks to the twins."

Burt shook his head. "What did they do this time?"

Kurt chuckled. "They had the brilliant idea to start a Nerf gun fight in the middle of the Windsor common room. Their reasoning was, since Blaine's memories were coming back when he was exposed to similar situations as the memories, then pranking us would bring back more. In their defense, it did work." Kurt said, shrugging.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Finn said, frowning.

Blaine shrugged. "They weren't the best, based on what I heard from Shane and Kurt."

"They really weren't." Burt muttered.

Blaine whipped around. "What do you mean? Did you meet them?"

Burt looked at Kurt surprisingly. "You didn't tell him that story?" Causing Kurt to shake his head.

"A couple of months ago, Dalton had a Parent Night where all the parents come to see their children. The Warblers perform and it's a huge event. A lot of Dalton boys don't look foreword to it, you're not the only one at Dalton with parent issues, you're not even the only Windsor. Dad and Carole came, which all the Windsors were excited about. Surprisingly, your dad came, since it's usually just your mom and brother who come, though Shane was already there. Your parents wanted to meet me, which was odd, but we went along with it. Your dad then said some choice words to me." From Kurt's expression, it was obvious to Blaine what his father had said. "My dad overheard, and there was a screaming match between them."

Blaine turned to Burt, smiling. "Thank you for doing that for me. There aren't a lot of adults that would stick up for me."

"It was nothing." Burt said, shrugging. "That seems to be a pattern with the Windsors."

"Let's talk about something happier." Kurt said, turning to Finn. "What's going on with the New Directions? I haven't been able to talk to Mercedes a lot this week."

"Well," Finn said, sighing. "Rachel and I broke up, again." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine had a feeling this was a common thing. "Quinn and Sam broke up. Sam is dating Mercedes and Quinn is single."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You aren't seriously thinking about dating her?"

"Maybe. I really like her." Finn protested.

"She cheated on you with your best friend and got pregnant." Kurt pointed out. "And she lied to you about it."

Finn sighed. "I know, but I really like her. Anyway," he said, getting back on track. "Mike and Tina are still together. Artie is still single, and Brittany and Santana are still together. Puck and Lauren are also still together. Mr. Schue and Ms. Philsbury got back together."

"Is Mr. Schue still stuck in the 80s?" Kurt asked, curious.

Finn nodded. "Yep. Slushies are still big. Though Karofsky has been bullying us less and no one is sure why."

Kurt chucked. "That's our fault. The Windsors and I talked to him when he arrived at The Siege."

"Oh." Finn looked shocked. "Thanks dude."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't call me dude."

"Glee is still at the bottom of the food chain." Finn continued, ignoring Kurt. "The hockey team isn't harassing the football team since we won the championship. Prom was last weekend. Nothing bad happened. Sarah O'Connell, a Cheerio, and David Johnson, a football jock, won prom king and queen. We go to Nationals next week."

"Good job." Kurt said, smiling. "I'm not mad at you guys for beating us. Your original songs were good."

"Thanks dude." Finn said, grinning. Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't respond. "That's pretty much all that is happening."

"Wow." Blaine said, wide eyed. "The New Directions are even more insane than I thought." Causing the entire table to chuckle.

"What about you two?" Burt asked. "What's going on at Windsor?"

Kurt sighed. "What isn't going on at Windsor? The twins are planning pranks in an attempt to get Blaine's memories back. I'm fairly certain Dwight thinks this is based on spirits. Shane is finally calmed down and Reed is planning something. Logan is still being a jerk, and I think Chaz is ready to graduate."

Burt chuckled. "So, life is normal?"

"Pretty much." Kurt nodded.

"I can't believe I go to Dalton." Blaine said, smiling. "It's surreal."

Kurt chuckled. "You get used to it. I felt the same way."

As the family talked, Blaine looked around the table and smiled. The Hudson-Hummel family dinners were so unlike his own, were everyone was polite, and he had to hide his true self from his parents. They were a true family, and they accepted Kurt whole heartedly, and by extension, Blaine. It was obvious he had been here for family dinners many times before, from how used to him they were. Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's under the table, and smiled at his boyfriend.

* * *

After the dinner was over, Blaine tried to help, but Carole waved him off, telling him to go into the living room with Finn and Kurt.

When Blaine entered the living room, Finn was sitting in the arm chair, having turned on football. Kurt was curled up on the couch, with a Vogue magazine in his hand. Blaine sat down on the couch next to Kurt, one hand carding gently through Kurt's hair, causing Kurt to lean into him, sighing happily.

Blaine turned to Finn. "Who's playing?"

"Buckeyes vs. Wolverines." Finn told him. "You're still a football fan?"

Blaine nodded. "My dad would have me watch it with him. It was a bonding exercise and a way of making me more manly." Blaine rolled his eyes.

Blaine settled into the couch, paying attention to the football game, but still carding his fingers through Kurt's hair. About fifteen minutes later, Burt and Carole joined them as well. Carole sat down on the other side of Kurt, and looked over his shoulder at the Vogue magazine. Burt sat down in the arm chair next to Finn. As Blaine looked around, he realized he was truly happy for the first time, here with the Hudson-Hummels.

"What are you smiling at?" Kurt asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled. "I'm just really happy."

Blaine gave Kurt a swift kiss on the lips, elated when no one said anything.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kurt started yawning, prompting Blaine to pull him up off the couch. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Before you go to bed." Burt said, calling them over. "I want to talk to you two."

"Are we getting the talk?" Blaine whispered to his boyfriend.

Kurt shuttered. "I hope not. I already got that before."

Burt chuckled. "This is not the talk." He said, having heard them.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, since you two just started dating again and I trust you two, along with the fact that you can't get pregnant."

"Dad!" Kurt called out aghast.

Burt chuckled. "Fine, fine. I'm letting you two sleep in the same bed."

Blaine and Kurt broke out into huge grins. "Thanks dad!" Kurt called, running to give his father a hug, before pulling Blaine up the stairs.

"Teenagers." Burt said, chuckling.

* * *

Upstairs, Kurt pulled Blaine into his bedroom, before shutting and locking the door.

Blaine wriggled his eyebrows. "Planning something, Mr. Hummel?" He joked.

"Of course not." Kurt playfully shoved him.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Blaine asked, sitting down on the bed.

Kurt joined him on the bed. "Sure, what's up?"

"Before I lost my memories," Blaine said, shifting to face Kurt. "How far did we go?"

"We've never had full on sex, if that's what you're asking." Kurt told him. "Mostly because we live in a dorm. But we have done some stuff." He rested his hand on Blaine's and looked him in the eye. "But I would never pressure you to do anything. I want you to know that."

Blaine smiled. "I know." He said, kissing Kurt softly on the lips. "And now, when we do get to that point, I'll remember it. I'm glad that is something I'll remember, because I would be devastated if I didn't remember that."

Kurt stood up and made it over to his dresser, before pulling a t-shirt and pajama pants out and tossing them to Blaine. "I have some clothes in here for you." He explained. "I'm going to go into the bathroom to change. You can change out here, since I'll be a while because of my moisturizing routine."

Kurt disappeared into the bathroom and Blaine changed quickly, before collapsing on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how his life had turned around. Twenty-four hours ago, he was at his house in California, with no friends and a family that hated him. Now, he had friends who flew across the country just to get him, a boyfriend who loved him, and his boyfriend's family who accepted him unconditionally. He truly had lucked out.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Kurt emerged from the bathroom ready for bed. He climbed into the bed next to Blaine and spooned him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, their feet tangled together, causing Blaine to hum contently. Within a few minutes, Blaine was fast asleep in the arms of the boy he loved.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine was woken up by Kurt planting kisses on his face. Blaine chuckled and opened his eyes. "Good morning to you too."

"I'm going to go get changed." Kurt told him. "You can go downstairs for breakfast, since I'm going to be a while."

Blaine's eyes widened. "I don't have a change of clothes. What am I going to do?"

But Kurt waved it off. "Change when we get back to Dalton. None of the Windsors will care. They've seen you in worse."

Kurt disappeared into the bathroom once again and Blaine made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. When he got there, Finn was already awake and sitting at the counter and Carole was making breakfast.

"Hey honey. How did you sleep?" She asked, as Blaine sat down next to Finn.

Blaine smiled at her. He really liked Carole. "Good. Though I'm hungry."

Carole chuckled. "Good to see something hasn't changed."

She placed breakfast down in front of Blaine and Finn, and Finn dug into his food, barely acknowledging Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes but ate, albeit at a slower pace than Finn. Fifteen minutes later, Kurt came downstairs and joined them for breakfast. He was wearing black pants and boots with a white top, a polka-dotted tie, and a grey jacket.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked Blaine, as he grabbed a piece of toast.

Blaine nodded, before putting his dishes in the dishwasher and grabbing his bag, before following Kurt out the door.

"Bye boys!" Carole called as the left.

"Bye Carole!" Blaine and Kurt called, before shutting the door behind them.

Blaine walked around to the passenger side of Kurt's Navigator and got in, as Kurt climbed into the driver's side.

"What do we usually do on the rides back to Dalton?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled out of the driveway.

"We usually listen to music." Kurt told him. "We have great musical chemistry." He said, smirking.

Blaine fell into the banter easily. "Almost as good as our sexual chemistry?"

Kurt turned on his musical playlist and the two boys spent the entire car ride singing along. Two hours later, Kurt pulled into the parking lot at Windsor House, grabbing Blaine's hand as soon as the other boy got out of the car.

"Are you ready to face Windsor madness once again?" Kurt asked as they approached the door to Windsor.

Blaine nodded and the two boys opened the door to the madness.


End file.
